During FY2015 approximately 18 studies were conducted for 6 investigators in support of NTP research and 3 studies for 3 investigators in support of DIR research. Approximately 1,266 animals (3 mouse strains and 2 rat strains) were received and maintained at the Inhalation Facility for these studies. Of these animals 1,194 were purchased using contract funds and 19 were received as transfers from the NIEHS south campus animal facility. Animals were treated with approximately 13 different test agents by whole body inhalation (hyperoxia, ozone, 2,3-butanedione, 2,3-pentanedione), nose-only inhalation (4-ethyltoluene, cumene, 3-ethyltoluene), intratracheal instillation (tungsten, tungsten suboxide, indium phosphide, indium-tin-oxide, ovalbumin), intravenous injection (promiR-29), and gavage (BDE-47, phenobarbital, PCB-126, black cohosh). Four gavage studies involved treatment of pregnant dams and neonates through postnatal day 22. A study was conducted to evaluate the effects of environmental enrichment on animal health. A study also was conducted to evaluate a method for measuring free radicals in mainstream cigarette smoke (no animals). In addition to animal maintenance and treatment, technicians also performed necropsies, collected bronchoalveolar fluid, blood and tissues for histopathology or molecular analysis, and conducted protein and LDH analyses.